Toy lawn mowers are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,973 to Panzarella discloses a toy bubble-blowing lawn mower having a wheel driven impeller coupled to a propeller for generating a stream of air. A disk covered by a bubble-forming liquid film is in alignment with the stream of air such hat bubbles can be generated. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,668 discloses a toy lawn mower bearing an image. U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,300 to Lescher et al. discloses a toy lawn mower having visible reciprocating pistons, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,294 to Rosenwinkel et al. and U.K. Patent No. GB 2109255 both disclose toy lawn mowers with simulated grass clippings.